A Special Lurlinemas Performance
by woodland59
Summary: A Special Lurlinemas Performance put on for the Wicked Characters by myself and a few other close friends on here!


**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't update till Friday or Saturday...but apparently my grandmother DOES have a working computer, and I just wanted to do a little one-shot with all of you! This is my first time doing something like this...i hope I don't fail miserably...**

"Okay, everyone, chop chop!" Madison said, clapping her hands together. "The Wicked characters will be here in less than an hour!"

"What exactly are we even doing?" Nia frowned.

"Duh! We're doing a montage of Christmas-turned-Lurlinemas songs for the Wicked characters!"

"Ohhhh..." Everyone said.

"Has _anyone_ listened to me in the past hour?" Madison groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead.

The girls all shuffled uncomfortably.

"Here's a script," Madison said, handing each of the writers a script.

They flipped through the pages. "Yay!" everyone said.

"All right, people, hurry! We've only got an hour to rehearse!" Madison yelled.

...

Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, Fiyero, and Boq walked in, looking around for the fanfiction authors.

"Where are they?" Nessa asked, looking around.

"They SAID they'd be here," Elphaba said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, Fae, just calm down," Fiyero said. "Let's just sit and if they don't come soon..."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said an announcer voice. "Enjoy this production by the fellow fanfiction authors... woodland59, NiatheWickedLover, Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Elphabalover101, and NellytheActress!"

"Finally," Elphaba muttered.

"Fae, we just got here," Fiyero sighed, knowing his girlfriend wasn't the patient type.

The curtains opened, and Madison stood there, holding a microphone and smiling as the music started. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_"I'm dreaming of a white Lurlinemas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Lurlinemas_

_With every Lurlinemas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Lurlinemases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Lurlinemas_

_With every Lurlinemas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Lurlinemases_

_May all your Lurlinemases_

_May all your Lurlinemases_

_May all your Lurlinemases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white_

_Lurlinemas with you_

_Jingle Bells_

_All the way, all the way_

The curtains closed as Madison curtsied, and the Wicked characters clapped. A moment later, the curtains opened again**, **and Nia, Elphaba'sGirl, Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies), and Elphabalover101 stood there.

Nia sat at the piano and asked the, "Alright you guys, ready to sing your song?"

"I'd say we are," said Elphaba'sGirl.

"Yeah, let's sing it now!" said Elphabalover101 excitedly.

"Okay, Maddy?" Nia asked the author.

"OK," said Maddy.

"Okay, Elphabalover101?"

"OK."

"Okay, Elphaba'sGirl?...Elphaba'sGirl...Elphaba'sGirl?...ELPHABA'SGIRL!"

"OKAY!" yelled the girl enthusiastically, and Nia began to play the piano.

_"Lurlinemas, Lurlinemas time is near_

_Time for toys and time for cheer_

_We've been good but we can't last_

_Hurry Lurlinemas, hurry fast_

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

Elphaba'sGirl: _Me, I want a hula-hoop_

All: _We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Lurlinemas don't be late_

Nia smiled, "Okay girls, get ready. That was very good, Maddy."

"Naturally!" Maddy beamed.

"Very good, Elpabalover101," Nia complimented, and Elphabalover101 giggled in return.

"Uh, Elphaba'sGirl, you were a little flat," Nia said. "Watch it, Elphaba'sGirl...Elphaba'sGirl? ELPHABA'SGIRL!"

"OKAY!" yelled Elphaba'sGirl.

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

Elphaba'sGirl: _I still want a hula-hoop_

All: _We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Lurlinemas don't be late_

_ We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Lurlinemas don't be late_

The girls all took a bow, and the Wicked characters clapped for the authors yet again. "I wonder what's next," Nessa mused to herself.

"I hope it's Pink Lurlinemas!" Glinda squealed.

"Uhhh...that song doesn't exist," Elphaba said slowly.

"It doesn't? Then how come they have WHITE Lurlinemas."

"Snow is white. Not pink," Elphaba sighed exasperatedly.

"...I still don't get it."

Elphaba groaned, and then the curtains went up yet again.

There, stood Nelly. She grinned and began to sing:

_"You know Dasher and Dancer, and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzer...But do you recall...that most famous reindeer of all? _

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose (Like a lightbulb!)_

_And if you ever saw it (saw it)_

_You would even say it glows (Like a flashlight!)_

_All of the other reindeer (reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names (Like Pinocchio!)_

_They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)_

_Join in any reindeer games (Like Monopoly!)_

_Then one foggy Lurlinemas Eve_

_Lurline came to say (Flitter flitter flitter)_

_"Rudolph with your nose so bright _

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_

_Then how the reindeer loved him (loved him)_

_As they shouted out with glee (Yippee!)_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Reindeer)_

_You'll go down in History! (Like Colombus!)_

Nelly bowed and the audience cheered. "That was interesting...though I didn't know Lurline had any reindeer," Nessa said, frowning to Boq.

The next number was the last and final one. But this was the one that not only the authors sang, but the Wicked characters as well.

All: _On the first day of Lurlinemas, please, Lurline give to me_

Elphaba: _A defeated Wizard for me_

All: _On the second day of Lurlinemas, please, Lurline give to me_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns!_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the third day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns!_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the fourth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns!_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the fifth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me!_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the sixth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway!_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me!_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the seventh day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Nia: _A day in Oz!_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway!_

Nessa: _A Boq that actualyl likes me!_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the eighth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Elphaba'sGirl: _A chance to meet Elphaba_

Nia: _A day in Oz!_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me!_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the ninth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Elphabalover101: _Uh...the same thing as Elphaba'sGirl_

Elphaba'sGirl: _A chance to meet Elphaba_

Nia: _A day in Oz_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway_

Nessa:_ A Boq that actually likes me_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the tenth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

NellytheActress: _A career in the theater!_

Elphabalover101: Uh..._the same thing as Elphaba'sGirl_

Elphaba'sGirl: _A chance to meet Elphaba_

Nia: _A day in Oz_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the eleventh day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

Maddy: _A bunch of Wicked cliffhangers!_

NellytheActress: _A career in the theater_

Elphabalover101: _Uh...the same thing as Elphaba'sGirl_

Elphaba'sGirl: _A chance to meet Elphaba_

Nia: _A day in Oz_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affection_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for me_

_On the twelfth day of Lurlinemas, please Lurline give to me_

All: _Anything that has to do with Wicked!_

Maddy: _A bunch of Wicked cliffhangers!_

NellytheActress: _A career in the theater_

Elphabalover101: _The same thing as Elphaba'sGirl_

Elphaba'sGirl: _A chance to meet Elphaba_

Nia: _A day in Oz_

Madison: _The part of Elphaba on Broadway_

Nessa: _A Boq that actually likes me_

Boq: _Miss Glinda's affections_

Fiyero: _A green witch girlfriend_

Glinda: _A trillion gorgeous gowns_

Elphaba: _And a defeated Wizard for meeee!_

All: Merry Lurlinemas, everybody!


End file.
